


Милый дом

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серегил возвращается домой после не слишком удачного приключения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милый дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Comfort of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788586) by [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon). 



Серегил опаздывал.

Само по себе это едва ли было причиной для беспокойства — наблюдателям нередко случалось задерживаться, — и чтобы убить время, Алек вспоминал о разного рода неловких ситуациях, в которые они попадали раньше.

На этот раз его часть работы прошла безупречно гладко. Он проник в ту комнату и вышел из нее, оставив свое послание на письменном столе, на самом видном месте — как и требовалось. Он даже не разбудил кошку, притаившуюся на кровати в дальнем конце комнаты, хотя, говоря откровенно, причиной тому могли быть необъятные размеры животного, которые помешали бы ему решиться на какое-либо физическое усилие даже во время бодрствования. 

Насвистывая себе под нос, Алек стянул сапоги и принялся накрывать на стол к ужину. Каким бы ни оказалось нынешнее приключение Серегила, говорить о нем за едой будет куда приятнее.

Он уже размышлял о преимуществах вина над другими напитками, когда на лестнице послышались шаги. Они звучали совсем иначе, чем обычно звучали шаги Серегила, хотя ни одна из расставленных ловушек не сработала. И людей, которым могли бы принадлежать такие шаги, было совсем не много.

Дверь распахнулась, и Алек невольно напрягся, готовый действовать в зависимости от того, кто появится на пороге, но тут же расслабился, увидев темноволосую голову.

— Серегил, — выдохнул он. — Что ты…

Он не договорил — при виде друга голос сам отказал ему. Серегил был весь забрызган грязью, мокрые волосы, щедро украшенные колючками репейника, прилипли к лицу. С одежды разве что не капало, а еще недавно наверняка текло ручьем. Когда-то белая рубашка теперь была усеяна зелеными и коричневыми пятнами, намекавшими на недавнее свидание с травой и землей.

— Не спрашивай, — пробормотал Серегил, поймав на себе изумленный взгляд. Он сделал несколько последних шагов к столу и рухнул в кресло.

Лицо Алека стало серьезным. Он, несомненно, заметил, как Серегил пытался скрыть, что хромает, и как он скривился от боли, когда его спина коснулась кресла. 

— Насколько сильно ты сильно пострадал? — спросил Алек, предположив, что замечание Серегила относилось к вопросу «что случилось». Ничего, потом он все равно расскажет.

— Я не пострадал, — попытался отвертеться Серегил, но сразу умолк, заметив приподнятые брови и неодобрительный взгляд Алека. — Пара синяков и лодыжку подвернул, вот и все.

— Ну да, рассказывай, — откликнулся Алек. — И еще с тебя капает на скатерть.

— Не капает, — попытался возразить Серегил, хотя свидетельство обратного было прямо перед ним. — Ладно, может, немного и капает.

— «Может». — Ужин откладывался — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Серегил не вымоется и не высохнет. Если, мысленно добавил Алек, он и вправду отделался только тем, о чем сказал. В конце концов, неприятности случались не впервые. — Как насчет ванны?

Серегилу даже не понадобилось отвечать — мелькнувший в глазах блеск все сказал за него.

Алек улыбнулся и отошел от стола.

— Я позову, когда будет готово, — пообещал он.

 

*

 

Ему не пришлось даже звать.

Ванна еще наполнялась, когда он услышал приближающиеся шаги Серегила. Тот уже не особенно старался притвориться, что ему не больно: дома он был в безопасности.

— Старею, — пожаловался Серегил, усаживаясь на край ванны. 

— Это зависит только от точки зрения, — возразил Алек и вытянул руку, указывая вниз: — Снимай сапоги.

Серегил послушно начал наклоняться, чтобы развязать шнуровку на обуви. Его движения были неловкими — он явно боялся потревожить свои синяки.

Не выдержав, Алек опустился перед ним на колени, отодвинул руки Серегила и взялся за шнурки сам. Мигом покончив с ними, он аккуратно стащил оба сапога, стараясь не причинить поврежденной ноге еще большего вреда. 

Как оказалось при ближайшем рассмотрении, лодыжка распухла и наверняка изрядно болела в суставе, но все же не изменила цвета, что могло бы означать более серьезную травму. Удовлетворенный результатом осмотра, Алек выпрямился и потянулся к промокшей насквозь рубашке Серегила. 

— Ты свалился в озеро? — спросил он.

— Вроде того, — проворчал Серегил и осторожно поднял руки, освобождая их из рукавов. И тут же сдавленно зашипел, когда ткань рубашки зацепилась за репейник в его волосах.

Алек издал тот же звук, хотя его внимание было обращено ниже, туда, где на левом боку Серегила расцвел багровый кровоподтек, уходящий за спину. Картину дополняла россыпь синяков помельче и царапин. 

— Твердое попалось озеро, — сказал Алек.

— Это случилось раньше.

Избавиться от остальной одежды оказалось немного проще.

Соскальзывая в воду, Серегил облегченно выдохнул, и Алек понимающе улыбнулся. Он и сам не раз убеждался в безусловной пользе горячей воды после подобных приключений. 

С молчаливого согласия Серегила, Алек начал с того, что полил водой его волосы, наблюдая, как от этого они становятся еще темнее. Остатки репейника плотно засели среди прядей, и Алек, чуть хмурясь, взялся за одну из колючек двумя пальцами, чтобы понять, удастся ли ее вытащить без помощи ножниц.

— О чем задумался? — спросил его Серегил, не открывая глаз и явно наслаждаясь проникающим в него теплом.

— Да вот думаю, в кусты ты угодил или еще куда, — честно ответил Алек.

Серегил с неохотой кивнул, но тут же невольно вздрогнул: все еще зажатый в руке Алека репей потянул его за волосы. 

— Кажется, это придется отрезать, — произнесли они хором.

— Точно, — Алек встал и огляделся в поисках нужного инструмента. — Иначе к утру мы сцепимся напрочь. 

Серегил усмехнулся:

— А что, хорошая мысль…

— Тебе бы этого хотелось, да? — Вооружившись ножницами, Алек снова расположился возле ванны и принялся осторожно выдергивать нежелательную растительность из волос Серегила. Стричь он старался как можно меньше.

— Смотри, не отстриги лишнего, — предупредил Серегил.

— Непременно отстригу, если ты будешь продолжать вертеться. 

Они оба знали, что эта угроза никогда не будет выполнена, однако нужное действие она все-таки возымела. Серегил оставил свои попытки увидеть, что с ним делают, и перестал крутить головой.

Спустя несколько мгновений шесть безнадежно спутанных клоков волос были наконец отрезаны. Отложив ножницы, Алек пробежался пальцами по мокрым волосам Серегила и наскоро расчесал их.

— Почти незаметно, — объявил он. Одна из прядей все еще выглядела немного странно, и Алек намотал ее на палец, чтобы привести в порядок, а затем снова отпустил. — Когда подсохнет, можно подровнять еще.

Он отыскал мыло и щедро нанес его на волосы Серегила, чувствуя, как тот все больше расслабляется под его руками. Алек начал с легких, не заметнее перышка, прикосновений, больше дразнящих, чем похожих на стремление к чистоте, но постепенно кончики его пальцев стали нажимать все сильнее, и наконец Серегил уже едва не мурлыкал от такого массажа.

Строго говоря, Алек продолжал заниматься этим немного дольше, чем было действительно необходимо. Он сам наслаждался тем удовольствием, которое Серегил, очевидно, получал от этого врачевания — особенно после такого тяжелого дня, какой у него выдался. 

Закончив, Алек поднял кувшин, чтобы смыть мыло.

— М-м, мне кажется, ты кое-что пропустил, — пробормотал Серегил, когда понял, что все закончилось. 

— Где? — Алек наклонился, будто намереваясь получше изучить результат своей работы. Серегил обернулся, и губы Алека легко скользнули по его лицу. 

Ответ, а вместе с ним и широкая улыбка не замедлили последовать. 

— Везде.

— Имей в виду, я потребую кое-чего взамен, — заявил Алек, вновь принимаясь за дело.

Серегил тихо рассмеялся.

— Это угроза?

— Это обещание.


End file.
